Pista de amor
by Allumi
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando Yurio escucha una discusión de J.J y su novia? Yurio está en un aprieto del cuál puede que no salga muy bien librado. Regalo para Jesse, es un Pliroy.
1. Esto es guerra

_Esto es un regalo para Jesse, espero te guste (tal vez lo continúe)._

 _Esto es un Pliroy, por si las moscas._

 _Disclaimer: Yuri! on Ice no me pertenece, si así fuera Yurio siempre ganaría._

 **Esto es guerra.-**

La tarde caía lenta, parecía que el día no quería acabar jamás y eso molestaba a Yuri. Él lo único que deseaba era que la noche cayera pronto, así nadie le buscaría y podría estar a solas con sus pensamientos confusos y poner algo de orden en el caos que era su cabeza en esos momentos.

Las calles se hacían interminables mientras caminaba sin rumbo fijo, solo por hacerlo. Su mente estaba muy lejos, perdida en los acontecimientos de hacía una horas.

* * *

 _Eran las 13:32 cuando arribó al aeropuerto, solo. Lo hizo así para evitar a la prensa y fans molestas que no le dejaban llegar a su hotel tranquilo, no es que no le prestara atención a sus fans, pero odiaba ser molestado luego de haber estado sentado horas en un avión. Lo que no esperaba era escuchar una conversación en el hall del hotel (el que misteriosamente estaba desierto), por alguna treta del destino J.J estaba en el mismo hotel y, al parecer, no venía solo._

— _¡Es que no te entiendo, J.J! ¿Antes te quejabas de que no quería acompañarte y ahora te enojas porque vine a darte una sorpresa?_

 _Yuri quedó de piedra un momento, una chica de cabello corto y negro estaba allí, se veía exaltada y parecía que en cualquier momento saltaría sobre la yugular del "King"._

— _¡Yo soy quien no entiende! ¿Por qué estás aquí? Creí que estabas harta de mí, lo diré textual: "vamos a tomarnos un tiempo, ya no estoy segura de quererte"._

 _La mujer, que Yuri supuso era la novia o algo así de J.J, se quedó en silencio por unos segundos mientras el pelinegro meneaba la cabeza en negación y Yuri se preguntaba qué diablos hacían discutiendo en el hall y porqué él no se iba de ahí._

—… _sé que dije eso pero… yo estaba confundida, entiéndeme, te amo y… y sé que tú también me amas –todo esto lo dijo con un hilo de voz, al borde de las lágrimas. J.J se acercó y la tomó suavemente de los hombros antes de levantarle el rostro para mirarla directamente a los ojos, a Yuri se le encogió el corazón sin tener muy en claro el porqué._

— _Tú querías un tiempo para pensar y reflexionar sobre nuestra relación, no lo entendí en su momento, pero accedí. Me dijiste que debíamos pensar si estar juntos era algo que ambos queríamos de verdad y que debíamos conocer gente, eso hice._

 _La chica tembló y unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaron a surcar su rostro, J.J las limpió con delicadeza._

— _Eso hice y estoy seguro de que hiciste lo mismo. Tenía pensado hablar contigo después del Grand Prix Final pero por lo que veo esto no puede esperar. Tenías razón al decir que estábamos juntos por comodidad, te amé, pero hace mucho que ya no siento lo mismo por ti, ya no podemos estar juntos._

— _Conociste a alguien más, ¿verdad? Y… te gusta._

— _No solo me gusta, me enamoré._

— _¿Y… es más linda que yo?_

— _Lo siento, es un chico y es hermoso, en cuerpo y alma, él ha estado dos veces conmigo en el podio._

 _La chica abrió los ojos con incredulidad, Yuri, por su parte, hizo lo mismo, era imposible que…_

— _¿Es… Yuri Plisetsky? –la voz le temblaba._

— _Sí, es él._

 _El bolso que llevaba Yuri en su mano cayó con estrépito al suelo. Ambos miraron hacia donde se escuchó el ruido y vieron a Yuri allí, con los ojos abiertos como platos, la mandíbula desencajada y pálido. J.J intentó avanzar, no se suponía que el rubio se enterara de esa forma, pero Yuri, cual gatito asustado salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo del hotel, dejando tirados su bolso y maleta._

* * *

Ahora su mente no dejaba de reproducir la voz de J.J admitiendo que era él de quien estaba enamorado ¡y frente a su novia! O ex‑novia, al parecer. No sabía qué pensar ni cómo sentirse al respecto. El pelinegro era solo un odioso y lo dijo para librarse de la chica ¿no? Eso tenía sentido… pero aunque quisiera engañarse sabía que esa no era la respuesta correcta.

Con un suspiro prolongado decidió regresar al hotel esperando no encontrarse con el imbécil que le hizo pasar toda la tarde fuera cuando lo único que quería era descansar.

Una vez en el hotel un botones muy atento (y guapo) le dijo que su equipaje ya estaba en su habitación, Yuri solo asintió y se fue hacía allí lo más rápido posible.

Cerró la puerta aliviado, por fin podría estar tranquilo y tomar un baño largo para relajar sus músculos que ni cuenta se había dado que estaban tensos.

Mañana todo estaría bien…

* * *

—Nada, ¡nada está bien! Se suponía que Yuri-chan se enteraría de mi interés cuando también se enamorara de mí, o mínimo que le gustara, ahora todo se fue a la alcantarilla…

J.J daba vueltas en su habitación como un animal enjaulado, todo el plan "Conquista a Yuri-chan" estaba inutilizable luego del "encontronazo del hall" como decidió llamarlo. Al menos su ex se fue después de entender que ya no había nada que hacer por su relación.

* * *

Alguien había llamado a la puerta de su habitación pero no tenía ninguna gana de abrir, así que sólo ignoró hasta que escuchó una voz.

—Plisetsky, sé que estás ahí dentro pero no te culpo por ser un cobarde y no querer abrir, después de todo ha de ser traumante escuchar tanta tontería junta, ¿no? Seguro que ni te gustan los hombres o eres homofóbico, pero no importa, no te preocupes por eso, yo recuperaré a J.J, te lo aseguro. Bueno, solo quería decir eso. Adiós.

Yuri estaba ardiendo en furia, ¿él? ¿Cobarde? ¡JA! Ya vería la idiota esa. En dos pasos abrió la puerta y utilizó su mejor pose intimidatoria.

—Primero, cobarde cualquier otra persona menos yo. Segundo, nada puede traumarme a éstas alturas, estoy acostumbrado a escuchar idioteces que te harían quedar autista. Tercero, no te interesa si me gustan o no, y para ser claro no soy homofóbico, cada quien es libre de gustarle lo que quiera, así como a ti parece gustarte tu reflejo. Cuarto, buena suerte, la vas a necesitar, ya que por lo que vi, a J.J lo único que le importa de ti es tu recuerdo. Bien, adiós –dicho esto se escuchó un portazo que dejó con las palabras en la punta de la lengua a la chica que había ido a intimidar al enemigo y el tiro le salió por la culata.

Con pasos airados se alejó del lugar, eso era la guerra.

* * *

 ** _Espero te guste, lo más probable es que lo siga luego de terminar mis miles de certámenes por dar._**

 ** _Y para todos los demás que se pasen por aquí... ¡Gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Besos_**

 ** _Allumi ;)_**


	2. Estancado

_Siempre sí continúo con esta historia, por lo menos saldré pronto de clases y tendré tiempo de escribir todo lo que quiera._

 _¡Disfruten del capítulo!_

* * *

 **Estancado.-**

Era primera hora de la mañana y Yuri despertó a causa del insistente sonido de su celular, de mal humor descolgó la llamada sin mirar si quiera de quién era el número.

—Más vale que sea importante o morirás lentamente.

Al otro lado de la línea se escuchó una respiración entrecortada, como si la persona al habla hubiera estado corriendo hace poco.

—Bueno, es importante para mí, ¿eso cuenta?

-Púdrete.

Y con ese hermoso mensaje cortó la llamada para intentar seguir durmiendo. ¿Quién rayos se creía que era para llamarle a las 7:30 de la mañana? Su día empezaba a las 8:00, aún tenía media hora por dormir. Se recostó nuevamente dejando su celular en la mesilla junto a la cama, cuando se levantó sobresaltado totalmente sorprendido.

—Un momento, ¿cómo es que ese desgraciado tiene mi número telefónico?

* * *

—Creo que no fue buena idea llamarlo tan temprano… quizá debí empezar con un mensaje.

J.J sabía que se arriesgaba al rechazo si lo llamaba, pero de verdad que no esperaba que le cortara la llamada casi en seguida. A este paso cuando se vieran seguramente podrían suceder dos cosas, Yuri lo ignoraba olímpicamente o lo mataba lentamente como le hizo saber hace solo unos momentos, en cualquier caso el panorama no pintaba nada favorable para el Rey.

Había salido muy temprano a correr, no sabía qué hacer, estaba muy nervioso por todo lo ocurrido el día anterior y el ejercicio siempre ayudaba a despejar su mente, aunque esto no fuera siempre sinónimo de buenas ideas. Lo mejor que podía hacer en esos momentos era regresar al hotel y tomar un baño. Se puso en marcha mientras recordaba el final de su discusión con su, ahora, ex−novia.

* * *

 _Yuri salió corriendo del hotel y J.J iba a ir tras él, tenía que explicarle, hacer algo al respecto, no podía dejar que el rubio elucubrara mil teorías que solo lo alejarían de su objetivo: Enamorar al ruso._

 _Una mano delicada pero firme detuvo por completo su intento por salir también del hotel. Giró su rostro en la dirección de la mujer que tenía en frente. Era bella, eso no había quien lo negara, pero también era cierto que la belleza no es lo único que en su momento lo llevó a enamorarse de Isabella, aunque de ese sentimiento quedara sólo el recuerdo. Sus ojos empapados en lágrimas lo retuvieron más firmemente que su mano aún en su brazo, con delicadeza la hizo soltarlo. Tenía que terminar esa conversación apropiadamente._

— _No puedes simplemente terminar esto así como así, son tres años de relación J.J, no puedes hacerme esto._

 _El Rey meneó la cabeza en negación._

— _No te estoy haciendo nada, y lo sabes. Esto no puede continuar, solo nos haríamos daño. Comprende que a estas alturas ya no hay nada más que hacer._

 _La pelinegra solo asintió mientras formaba puños en sus manos. No tuvo oportunidad de agregar algo más, Isabella solo pronunció un adiós antes de escabullirse también del hotel._

* * *

Eran casi las 8:15 de la mañana cuando Yuri salió de su cuarto dispuesto a salir a comer por ahí antes de que alguien conocido fuera a buscarle. Iba en dirección al ascensor cuando vio a la bruja que el día anterior se atrevió a ir hasta su habitación para marcar territorio. Decidió que sería divertido ver qué era lo que se proponía tan temprano en ese pasillo.

—No se abre… –masculló casi colérica, a este paso J.J llegaría y la descubriría queriendo entrar a su habitación.

—No sé por qué no me sorprende que utilices una treta tan simple para volver a atraer la atención de un hombre –Yuri se acercó hasta la mujer que lo miró sobresaltada, no se esperaba que la sorprendieran de esa forma–. Por cierto, ese color no va con tus zapatos, creí que al menos sabrías de moda… –La recorrió con la mirada y sonrió arrogante–, pero lamento informarte que hasta el Katsudon tiene más estilo. Suerte con tu entrada a hurtadillas… oh, creo que precisamente es de suerte de lo que más careces –Miró por encima del hombro de la mujer–. J.J.

Por el pasillo había aparecido el pelinegro y los miraba con curiosidad, Isabella tembló casi imperceptiblemente antes de tomar una pose digna de la mejor actriz. Yuri sonrió malévolamente en su interior, tal vez, solo tal vez… podría jugar con fuego sin necesidad de quemarse.

—Yuri-chan, qué sorpresa verte tan temprano.

El ruso decidió ignorar olímpicamente la forma en la que se refirió a él.

—Cállate, no te interesa. Eres un maldito acosador, no vuelvas a llamarme.

J.J no dijo nada al respecto, al menos le había dirigido más de dos palabras, no todo estaba perdido.

—Por cierto, dale la llave de tu habitación a tu novia, hace un momento estaba desesperada por entrar –dicho esto se alejó del lugar, dejando un ambiente a punto de explotar.

* * *

Isabella estaba catatónica. ¿Lo había llamado? ¡Pero si J.J jamás llamaba a nadie, ni siquiera a ella! Él solo se comunicaba por texto. No entendía qué pudo haberlo impulsado a llamar al ruso. No podía moverse del sitio, ni notó la presencia de J.J frente a ella.

— ¿Intentabas entrar?

¿Qué podía decir al respecto? ¿Ups?

—Por supuesto que no. Sólo vine a hablar contigo, que termináramos no significa que dejemos de hablar ¿o me equivoco? –respondió la mujer lo más natural que pudo. J.J asintió, aunque no se veía muy convencido.

—Creí que te habías ido después de lo de ayer. Pero tienes razón, no es como que nos volvamos unos desconocidos solo por eso, aunque, si me disculpas, debo ir a darme un baño –la chica iba a replicar pero se lo impidió –. No, no puedes entrar. Si quieres espérame en la entrada del hotel, pero no entrarás en mi habitación.

Dicho esto J.J entró a su cuarto y cerró la puerta con seguro. Conocía a Isabelle, si la dejaba entrar de seguro intentaría seducirlo, no era una mujer que se rindiera fácilmente y era perfectamente capaz de utilizar cualquier método para conseguir lo que deseaba, y, al parecer, no había aceptado para nada su ruptura. Aun así ponerla en evidencia no funcionaría para disuadirla de intentar recuperarlo, tenía que darse por vencida ella misma, no podía ser de otra forma.

* * *

Por su parte, la pelinegra formó una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

—Me conoce, claro que me conoce. No por nada fueron tres años de relación… si quiero seducirlo otra vez tendré que ser más lista que esto.

La muchacha salió del edificio dispuesta a trazar un plan infalible que le devolviera al patinador canadiense, él debía ser de ella sí o sí.

* * *

Yuri observó a la mujer salir con una extraña mueca en su rostro, y se preguntó cómo es que algunos podían considerar bella a esa chica, no le veía más atractivo que el físico y hasta en eso él podría ganarle si se lo propusiera. Sacudió la cabeza. ¿Si se lo propusiera? Nada que ver, ¿quién querría compararse con esa bruja?

Sin pensarlo dos veces él también salió del lugar, había estado en Barcelona en una oportunidad y sabía que servían un delicioso desayuno muy cerca de donde se encontraba, sus pasos encontraron la acogedora tienda en poco tiempo. Pidió el desayuno y se dispuso a disfrutarlo como si fuera la primera vez que lo probaba.

* * *

Cuando J.J salió de su cuarto eran las 9 de la mañana en punto, vestía una ropa casual que no destacaba mucho, algo extraño en él ya que le gustaba llamar la atención, pero se sentía desanimado por la actitud del Usurpador ruso.

Debería ir a desayunar, pero no tenía ganas de ello tampoco, a pesar de que los años que llevaba dedicándose al deporte le decían a gritos que no era saludable hacerlo, y menos con el Grand Prix Final a las puertas. Aun así mandó a callar a esa voz, también conocida como sentido común.

Lo único que quería en esos momentos era un lugar tranquilo en donde pudiera dejar su mente en blanco por un tiempo, antes de decidir cómo proceder con el más joven de los patinadores clasificados. Llegó hasta un parque que al parecer no era concurrido y se estiró cuan largo era en un banco, mirando el cielo y vaciando de a poco sus pensamientos.

Y sin saber en qué momento, se quedó dormido.

* * *

 _ **Y eso es todo por el momento, gracias a todos los que han leído, dejado review y puesto la historia en favoritos.**_

 ** _¡Volveré con otro capítulo apenas pueda!_**

 ** _Besos_**

 ** _Allumi ;)_**


	3. Con el corazón en la mano

_Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo._

 _¡Espero que lo disfruten!_

* * *

 **Con el corazón en la mano.-**

Yuri salió del local satisfecho, la comida de allí le recordaba su hogar, sus raíces y a su querido abuelo. Aquel que había sido su soporte y puntal en sus años más difíciles, y quien le impulsó a seguir con su pasión: el patinaje artístico sobre hielo. Pensar en su abuelo era recordar días dolorosos y días felices, era todo lo que necesitaba para seguir adelante, porque él fue quien lo crió con valores firmes y convicciones sólidas, el que le enseñó a que hay que ser fiel a uno mismo y nunca rendirse por muy difícil que la situación se vuelva.

Mientras caminaba podía observar el ir y venir de la gente, de alguna forma en esos momentos le tranquilizaba saber que era uno más de la multitud, aunque tenía muy claro que él había nacido para brillar con luz propia, gracias a su talento, pero también gracias a su esfuerzo, al sudor que dejaba en la pista, a las horas de práctica y a su férrea determinación. Sin darse cuenta llegó hasta un lugar no muy concurrido, un parque. Se respiraba paz ahí, y Yuri pensó que sería perfecto para descansar antes de seguir dando vueltas por la cuidad.

Al vibrar su celular frunció el ceño, revisó quien era en la pantalla y se relajó un poco, no era el idiota de J.J. ¿Que cómo lo sabía? Guardó el número esa mañana, sin entender realmente el por qué; "lo hago porque así no me tomará por sorpresa otra llamadita suya" se dijo, aunque no estaba demasiado convencido de que así fuera.

—Yakov.

—Yuri ¿dónde estás? Estoy en el hotel, pero me dicen que saliste hace más de una hora.

Yuri se recargó contra el tronco de un árbol para hablar a gusto.

—Salí a desayunar fuera, hasta hace un momento daba vueltas por la cuidad.

Yakov, al otro lado de la línea, suspiró. Ya se imaginaba que eso pasaba, y sabía de sobra que no lo convencería para regresar al hotel.

—Bien, sólo no te pierdas. Quería verte para avisarte que los horarios para ocupar la pista de entrenamiento están listos, los dejaré en recepción para que los retires cuando vuelvas. Mañana empiezan las prácticas.

Yuri sonrió, ya estaba deseando poner sus pies en la pista de hielo.

—Está bien, gracias Yakov.

—Nada propio de ti darme las gracias. Cuídate, nos vemos mañana –dijo Yakov antes de cortar la llamada.

Yuri quiso reprimir la carcajada que pugnaba por salir, pero no lo logró del todo. Su viejo entrenador tenía razón, no era propio de él agradecer esas cosas. Su humor había mejorado considerablemente después de desayunar por lo que se le hizo fácil agradecerle al viejo, aunque fuera una vez las molestias que se tomaba, a pesar de que fuera su trabajo hacerlo.

Al mirar a su alrededor se dio cuenta de un detalle que antes había pasado por alto.

Cerca de donde estaba, en un banco, había alguien que parecía dormido. Normalmente eso no importaría ni le llamaría la atención, pero estaba a pleno sol en ese momento. La sombra que seguramente le protegía hasta hace unos treinta minutos ya no estaba ni cerca. Se acercó lentamente y cuando llegó a su lado, torció el gesto. Por supuesto que tenía que ser él, no le sorprendía ya. J.J le aparecía en todos lados, estaba empezando a creer que necesitaba exorcizarse o algo, no era normal que el canadiense le apareciera hasta en la sopa.

Se detuvo a observarlo ahora que el chico no podía abrir la boca. A decir verdad, siempre le había llamado la atención, pero la personalidad del pelinegro le hizo desistir de la idea de iniciar una amistad con él. No lo soportaba, o eso es lo que le hacía creer a todo el mundo y a veces a él mismo, lo cierto es que lo consideraba un gran rival, pero si le preguntaran y tuviera que contestar honestamente por fuerza… no sabría describir lo que el chico representaba para él, mucho menos después de lo que había escuchado el día anterior.

El canadiense se veía relajado, a pesar de estar recibiendo los rayos del sol directamente, esto parecía no afectarle en lo más mínimo y Yuri sonrió sin poder evitarlo, simplemente se veía como un Rey imperturbable. Se sentó en el suelo cerca del chico, pero no demasiado cerca. En un rápido movimiento tiró al Rey de su improvisado trono, y este fue directo a besar el piso.

—Buen día, dormilón –se burló el ruso.

J.J trataba de volver al mundo de los vivos. Cosa un poco difícil si acababa de despertar y besaba el suelo en el proceso.

— ¿Yu… Yuri?

—El mismo, diría que lamento despertarte, pero no lo hago. ¿Pretendías coger una insolación con el Grand Prix Final tan cerca? –reprochó el más joven.

El pelinegro se sentó en el piso (a una distancia prudente del rubio) y trató de conectar con la realidad.

—Tienes una forma bastante peculiar de despertar a la gente.

—Lo sé, soy un amor –replicó sarcástico–. ¿Entonces? No has respondido mi pregunta.

J.J no sabía qué pasaba, ¿Yuri hablándole por voluntad propia? De seguro seguía soñando en el banco.

—Nada de eso, solo necesitaba despejar mi mente un rato y en el proceso me quedé dormido aquí.

Yuri asintió, no quiso indagar en la razón, se hacía una idea él solito.

Quedaron unos segundos así, en silencio. Con J.J contemplando el semblante de Yuri y este sintiéndose extraño por esa mirada tan fija sobre él.

El ruso se levantó de pronto, evitando el contacto visual con J.J por completo.

—Bueno, ya que estás vivo y en buenas condiciones para competir me voy, tengo un millón de cosas que hacer.

Caminó a prisa, tratando de escapar del lugar lo más pronto posible, no le hacía bien estar cerca de J.J, el pulso se le aceleraba y eso no podía ser normal. El canadiense lo vio partir y se levantó dispuesto a alcanzarlo, no era la conversación que esperaba, pero sintió que de alguna manera ambos se conectaron en los breves minutos que acababan de compartir.

—Yuri, ¡espera!

J.J corrió hacia Yuri, el muchacho, con el afán de escapar del lugar no miró por dónde iba y estaba cruzando la calle mientras se acercaba un coche a toda velocidad. El ruso miró hacia su derecha y no pudo reaccionar, iba a ser irremediablemente impactado si el chófer no detenía la máquina a tiempo, y al parecer ni siquiera lo habían visto aún. Lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos.

Antes de que el desastre se desatara J.J llegó hasta Yuri y lo empujó hasta la otra acera mientras el auto pasaba de largo y se perdía entre las calles de Barcelona. El canadiense tenía al menor entre sus brazos, el corazón le latía desbocado, la adrenalina corría por sus venas y el terror que sintió estaba muy presente. Yuri no estaba mucho mejor, pero escuchaba claramente el martilleo del corazón de J.J, de alguna manera, se sentía protegido.

—Menudo susto me has dado…

* * *

 ** _¿Qué tal? Intenté ser un poco dramática (?)_**

 ** _Ya se ve un poco más de interacción entre estos dos, y de la ex-novia... bueno, anda por ahí planeando la manera de recuperar a nuestro adorado Rey._**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo._**

 ** _¡Nos leemos en un próximo capítulo!_**

 ** _Besos_**

 ** _Allumi ;)_**


End file.
